


The Way You Are

by Shunn



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошлое – всего лишь заблудившееся по дороге настоящее</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Are

В этом мире есть три человека, которые тебя любят и всегда поддержат – «Джек Дэниэлс», «Джон Джеймесон» и «Джонни Уокер».  
Джеджун положил голову на скрещенные руки и уставился на стакан виски, в котором медленно таял лёд. Старина «Дэниэлс», один из тех, кто никогда не бросал его в тяжелые времена. Воздух в клубе пульсировал разноцветными красками, отдаваясь в висках четким битом. Толпа посетителей извивалась на танцполе, напоминая собой уродливое чудовище со множеством рук, ног и голов.  
— Еще нет полуночи, а ты уже поплыл. Стареешь, — Ючон растрепал тщательно уложенные волосы, прижался влажными губами к затылку. Джеджун только лениво отмахнулся — танцевать не хотелось, разговаривать не хотелось, даже думать ему сегодня не нравилось.  
Джунсу с Чанмином не смогли выбраться в клуб, поэтому некому было отвлечь Ючона от желания устроить личную жизнь всех, кто не успевал вовремя убежать. У каждого есть свои недостатки, сводничество еще не самый страшный.  
— Как тебе этот? – Ючон невежливо ткнул пальцем в сторону парня в самом центре клуба. Высокий, с неплохой фигурой, которую подчеркивала белая футболка, волосы задорным ежиком и гибкий. Главное – гибкий.  
Джеджун потянулся трясущимися руками к стакану, сделал большой глоток – виски обожгло горло, прокатилось теплой волной по пищеводу.  
— Ты знаешь, я терпеть не могу танцоров, — хмуро пробормотал он, откашлявшись.  
— С чего ты взял, что он танцор? – Ючон пожал плечами, притворяясь невинным олененком.  
Джеджун еще раз посмотрел на парня – мягкие, выверенные движения в такт музыке, хорошая пластика, профессионалов он теперь различал за милю.  
— Поспорить хочешь?  
Ючон фыркнул, отворачиваясь.  
— Трахнуться тебе надо, чтобы дурь из головы вышибло.  
— Иди ты.  
Хорошо тем, у кого проблемы решались парочкой волшебных заклинаний, вроде ты «давно не ебался» или «выпей, все пройдет».  
«Джек», конечно, охуенный чувак, гораздо лучше многих, только нифига не помогал, разве что проблеваться. Когда блюешь, думать не получается, вот и вся выгода.  
— Бармен, повтори. В этот раз льда поменьше.  
— Тебе не хватит на сегодня? – Минхо неуверенно покрутил стакан в руках, словно сомневаясь, наливать или нет, но посмотрел в глаза Джеджуна и потянулся за бутылкой. – Надеюсь, она того стоит.  
«Он», — подумал Джеджун. И, может быть, стоит, может – нет, уже не важно, потому что есть ошибки, которые не исправить. Алкоголь – хорошее средство, чтобы прижечь открытые раны, чаще всего, сердечные.  
В детстве мама постоянно ругала Джеджуна за привычку сдирать корочку с неподживших ранок, говорила, что останутся шрамы. Но сладкий момент легкой боли перевешивал все доводы разума. На коже следов не осталось, а сердце никто не видит, хоть траншею выкопай, сдирая, сцарапывая сиюминутные радости, так чтобы «вчера» никогда не превратилось в «несколько лет назад». Для Джеджуна все случилось совсем недавно, а для Юнхо — кто знает, помнит ли он вообще.  
Парень на танцполе стянул майку, демонстрируя пресс с шестью кубиками восхищенным девчонкам, пошло качнул бедрами в пародии на секс.  
Ючон толкнул Джеджуна локтем и подмигнул, улыбаясь.  
— Хочешь, я познакомлюсь с ним за тебя?  
Джеджун тихо застонал в ответ, прикрывая глаза ладонью. Жаль, не все люди понимают значение фразы «не хочу». В чем-то Ючон был прав: нельзя жить прошлым или будущим, слишком легко упустить настоящее. Джеджун пытался представить себе, как это жить сейчас, не позавчера или послезавтра, скользя по течению жизни. Дни вокруг него мерно шуршали, складывались стопками, не причиняя настоящей боли, но и не позволяя забыть, о том, что никогда не повторится. Он почти не замечал, как проходит время — слишком увлеченный своими песнями, горьким вкусом алкоголя, сколами на боку старой гитары; и в этом не было ничего плохого. Впрочем, как и хорошего.  
Иногда Джеджун думал, что скажет Юнхо, если они случайно встретятся, ведь разные континенты еще не другая планета: «Как ты? Я вот неплохо. Пою песни и думаю о тебе».  
Удавиться можно от пошлости и тоски.  
Наверное, поэтому лучше бы им никогда не встречаться.  
Джеджун запрокинул голову, слепо уставился в низкий, выкрашенный светящейся краской потолок, чувствуя, как волосы касаются спины в вырезе свитера.  
Ючон продолжал что-то говорить, размахивать руками — он всегда, когда пил, бурно жестикулировал — но слова тонули в слишком громкой музыке, в недопитом виски на столе, в тяжелых свинцовых мыслях.  
Прошлое — всего лишь заблудившееся по дороге настоящее. Набор кадров для самого тошнотворно-сладкого клипа на свете с майским дождем, грязной уличной водой под босыми ступнями, с белой футболкой, облепившей загорелое тело. Джеджун никогда не снимался в таких клипах.  
Он помнил, как вода текла по горлу Юнхо, помнил влажные, слипшиеся ресницы, закушенные губы с капелькой крови в уголке рта, потерянный испуганный взгляд и словно мокрой тряпкой в лицо:  
— Меня приняли в Тисч.  
Иногда Джеджун представлял, что ставит ультиматум, просит остаться, ходит с Юнхо вместе на прослушивания. Иногда — что они все еще обмениваются электронными письмами, болтают по скайпу, пытаясь свести в один разные часовые пояса.  
Но тогда он был моложе, он был глупее и решил, что проще поставить точку здесь и сейчас. Он верил, что так у него получится пережить, забыть обо всем, что осталось посреди раскаленных улиц Сеула.  
Нельзя сказать, что Джеджун не пытался.  
Наверное, было бы проще, если бы Юнхо просто ушел, но почему-то одна мысль, что его променяли не на парня или девушку, а на факультет танца в одном из самых престижных колледжей Нью-Йорка, отзывалась глухой, ноющей, как от выдернутого зуба, болью. Он знал, что сам бы поступил точно так же — в юности карьера кажется важнее всего, и от этой мысли становилось еще тоскливее и противнее.  
Джеджун подавился виски и закашлялся, прикрывая ладонью рот. Как раз в эту минуту тот самый парень с ежиком замер на танцполе и уставился на него поверх крашеных голов вьющихся вокруг девушек. Ючон опять толкнул его в плечо, подмигивая.  
Иногда проще согласиться, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь этого делать.  
Джеджун не вспоминал Юнхо каждый день и далеко не каждую неделю. Пару раз получалось продержаться несколько месяцев подряд. Просто сейчас он собирался в Нью-Йорк на съемки нового клипа, и ранки, покрытые сухой коркой повседневности, начали потихоньку кровоточить.  
Глупое сравнение, даже для слезливой попсовой песенки не потянуло бы.  
Парень начал пробираться сквозь толпу, улыбаясь открыто и искренне — зубы у него оказались кривыми, но его это не портило. Джеджун знал еще одного человека с такими же кривыми зубами, которые только придавали улыбке обаяния. Но сегодня он и так думал о Юнхо непозволительно много. Джеджун с неохотой поднялся парню навстречу, стараясь выглядеть как можно дружелюбнее. Ну, или сексуальнее, кому какое слово больше нравится.  
Возможно, Ючон был прав и ему необходимо потрахаться, чтобы дурь из головы выбить. К счастью, любовь для хорошего секса не требовалась. Чаще всего ненужные чувства только мешали.  
Джеджун знал, что ему будет мерзко утром. Но до утра оставалось еще несколько часов.

 

Аэропорт Кеннеди встретил его низкими, темными коридорами без единого окна, хмурыми таможенниками и стайкой замерзших фанаток с самодельными плакатиками. Обычно после перелетов Джеджун чувствовал себя вымотанным и раздраженным, но сейчас он нашел в себе силы улыбнуться замерзшим девушкам, неуклюже пошутить на английском и даже оставить несколько автографов на подсунутых дисках.  
Три ночи с Дохуном — тем самым парнем из клуба — отвлекли его от ненужных воспоминаний, заставили сосредоточиться на «здесь и сейчас» без всякого «нет-и-не-будет». Джеджун начал задумываться, не перевести ли Дохуна из статуса партнера на одну ночь в ранг повыше, например, бойфренда на пару недель. Тот бы явно не возражал.  
Если не рассчитывать на вечность, Дохун устраивал его по многим параметрам: симпатичный, нетребовательный, хороший любовник со страстью к экспериментам. В конце концов, право проебать самую большую любовь своей жизни есть у каждого, и своим Джеджун воспользовался сполна.  
Он перебросил сумку с правого на левое плечо, еще раз улыбнулся девочкам и зашагал к выходу из аэропорта. Иногда стоит просто расслабиться и плыть по течению. Проблемы стоит решать по мере их поступления.  
Джеджун не думал, что встретит Юнхо в Нью-Йорке. Скорее всего, тот давно перебрался в Лос-Анджелес или Сан-Франциско, где начинающим танцорам проще найти работу, ведь Бродвей готов принять далеко не всех. Кроме того, он уже бывал в этом городе и не один раз — найти посреди многомиллионной толпы то, что даже не ищешь, посложнее доказательства теоремы Ферма. Но все равно, где-то в глубине души, Джеджун надеялся, что на фотографии актера для съемки в клипе окажется лицо Юнхо или что он обернется в толпе и увидит знакомую улыбку, или отыщет его на одном из многочисленных билбордов. Он не знал, что скажет в этом случае, он не хотел ничего говорить, но иногда все доводы разума оказываются бессильными против крошечного, бьющегося в такт сердцу «а вдруг?»  
Как и в прошлый визит, никакого «авдруг» не случилось. Джеджун согласился выпить с группой — почти все они были американцами — после окончания съемок клипа, и теперь сидел в одном из модных клубов, проклиная собственную уступчивость. Вокруг него колыхалась толпа с разным цветом кожи, разного телосложения, с волосами всех цветов радуги, и все они говорили на языке, который он так и не удосужился нормально выучить. Переводчик вместе с режиссером, экзальтированным афроамериканцем лет тридцати, углубились в обсуждение очередного матча по футболу и не обращали внимания на мир вокруг, оператор и девочка — ассистентка потерялись где-то на танцполе, и никогда в своей жизни Джеджун не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким и настолько иностранцем как в клубе в центре Нью-Йорка.  
Он уже собрался уходить, потому что «Джонни», конечно, хорошая компания, но можно отыскать и получше, если действительно постараться, как оглушительный вопль «хей-хо» перекрыл музыку, заставив почти всех вздрогнуть от неожиданности. В первый раз за вечер Джеджун перевел взгляд на танцпол, чтобы посмотреть на девушку с хорошими легкими — она бы могла выступать на стадионах без микрофона с такими данными.  
Девчонка, лет двадцати двух, не больше, оказалась блондинкой с большими, слишком широко расставленными глазами и подтянутой фигурой. Не красавица, но миленькая, вроде соседки из дома напротив, почти всеамериканская мечта. Она была ощутимо пьяна — Джеджун обратил внимание на слишком резкий жест, которым она заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь, раскрасневшееся лицо, блузку, расстегнутую не на одну, а на все три пуговицы, так что виднелся черный кружевной лифчик, но ее движениям, даже сейчас, оставалось только позавидовать. Толпа расступилась, освобождая ей место, и она рухнула в танец, словно самоубийца с моста. Девушка не танцевала под музыку – она жила ею, захлебывалась, растворялась, и в какой-то момент Джеджуну показалось, что эта пьяная американка, как бы избито и пошло ни звучало сравнение, и есть музыка. За свою жизнь он видел много хороших танцоров, еще больше плохих, и разбирался в современных направлениях, хотя себя считал бревном и предпочитал в клубах отсиживаться за столиком, но сейчас, даже под присягой, он не мог сказать, хорошо или ужасно двигалась девушка. Было в ее танце что -то завораживающее, похожее на древний ритуал, немного смешной и одновременно страшный.  
— Эй, ну почему ты стоишь? – последнюю фразу девушку опять выкрикнула, пусть и тише, но Джеджун ее услышал.  
Видимо, тот, к кому она обращалась, понял, что проще согласиться, чем объяснять, почему он не хочет выходить в круг.  
Белая футболка, взъерошенные короткие волосы, зеленые кроссовки — у них, что, есть какая-то тайная униформа, у всех этих безымянных мальчиков-танцоров в клубах?  
Джеджун не видел его лица, только спину, к которой липла тонкая ткань, очерчивая мускулы. Если бы тут Ючон, он бы обязательно толкнул его локтем в бок, с намеком улыбаясь. «Секс — один из видов спорта, хён, ничего больше. Ты же не собираешься жениться на гантелях».  
Парень несколько секунд постоял, перекатываясь с мыска на пятку, а потом качнул бедрами, встраиваясь в темп, заданный девушкой. Та расхохоталась, вновь заправляя волосы за ухо, забросила руки на плечи партнера, заскользила вокруг него — пока еще не пошло, но на грани, что отличает эротику от порнографии. Парнишка умел танцевать, вот в этом Джеджун не сомневался. Он бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что тот профессионал, а не просто любитель. Парнишка умел и любил танцевать, и это его подводило. На фоне естественных, раскованных движений, он смотрелся не то, чтобы бледно — всего лишь не на своем месте, как какой- нибудь утонченный аристократ посреди ярмарки. Джеджун поморщился, отворачиваясь. Представление с каждой секундой все больше напоминало фарс, а ему никогда не нравились дешевые комедии – с тортами и банановой кожурой.  
— Проснись и пой, — противно засмеялась девушка. – Юнхо!  
Не «хей -хо», а «Юнхо».  
Джеджун словно со стороны наблюдал, как потянулся за виски, покрутил стакан в руках и осторожно поставил на стол, стараясь не расплескать ни капли. Почему-то сейчас казалось очень важным быть аккуратным, сосредоточенным, спокойным. Даже в Нью-Йорке имя Юнхо не такое уж редкое. Только через пару минут он отважился взглянуть на танцпол, уже понимая, что он ждет— боится, на самом деле, — там увидеть.  
Как раз в этот момент Юнхо запрокинул голову, то ли собирался засмеяться, то ли красовался перед партнершей, наплевать. Джеджун узнал его: даже не лицо, а безупречную форму шеи с выступающим кадыком, и ключицы, которые он не видел со своего места, но чувствовал — помнил — каждым миллиметром губ.  
До этого он думал, что при встрече начнет задыхаться или сердце пропустит несколько ударов, или колени подогнутся, но ничего подобного. У него даже руки не дрогнули, когда Джеджун вновь взял в ладони стакан с виски.  
Он оглянулся в поисках официанта, чтобы побыстрее расплатиться по счету, выбраться из клуба, вернуться в номер и забиться в кровать, как в нору, зализывая тонкие руки американки на плечах Юнхо, ноги, закинутые на его талию, взъерошенные короткие волосы. Гораздо короче, чем он помнил, чем ему хотелось бы помнить.  
Именно в этот момент Юнхо развернулся на танцполе и зачем-то — вот идиот — уставился в толпу, словно почувствовал тяжелый, почти ненавидящий взгляд на своей коже. Он широко улыбнулся, будто верил, что улыбка отгоняет призраки прошлого, даже тех, о которых Юнхо не знал. И вот тут Джеджун почувствовал, как горло у него перехватило — кривых зубов больше не было, их заменил настоящий, безупречный, «голливудский» оскал. Металлокерамика или что-то вроде, но точно не свое. Мир вокруг стал неожиданно слишком ярким и громким, словно на камере подкрутили резкость.  
Если бы это был клип, он бы оборвался в этот момент. Клипы должны обрываться на кульминационной точке, на безумном крещендо, чтобы запомниться раз и навсегда.  
Джеджун не понял — почувствовал — что Юнхо его узнал. Продолжая улыбаться, теперь уже растерянно и немного испуганно, он шагнул к его столику с танцпола. Джеджун зачем-то прикрыл глаза, смутно надеясь, что ему всего лишь снится сон, больше похожий на кошмар. Он понятия не имел, зачем он так хотел найти Юнхо — вся эта случайная встреча означала только тонну смущения, неловких слов, неуверенных ухмылок. Дурацкая мелодрама, которую нельзя сразу промотать до финала.  
— Привет. Какими судьбами? Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.  
Набор банальных фраз, растерянная улыбка и проклятая белая футболка, задравшаяся так, что можно разглядеть чуть тронутую загаром кожу. Почти как «Джек Дэниэлс» — вещи, перед которыми сложно устоять. И Юнхо, что говорит и говорит, потому что тоже боится неловких пауз и хорошо спрятанных обид.  
Джеджун мысленно застонал. Он знал, что все желания сбываются. К сожалению, всегда не так и не вовремя.  
Он машинально отвечал на вопросы, предложил Юнхо присоединиться к нему, даже познакомил с режиссером, который на пару минут отвлекся от дискуссии о судьбах футбола. Он не понимал, зачем это делает — гораздо проще было бы вежливо пожать друг другу руки и разойтись, уже навсегда.  
Но слово «проще» давно вычеркнуло себя из лексикона Ким Джеджуна. И именно поэтому он молчал и слушал, и отвечал невпопад, и раскачивал, раскачивал в ладонях проклятый стакан с проклятым виски.  
Из клуба они вышли вместе. Джеджун не помнил — не хотел помнить — в какой момент времени пригласил Юнхо поехать к нему в номер, потому что не знал ответа на вопрос, зачем он это сделал и почему тот согласился. Возможно, секс не самое плохое изобретение человечества, но он совершенно точно не решал проблем. Ни единой чертовой проблемы, вроде тысяч километров между Нью-Йорком и Сеулом. На улице Джеджун наконец-то достал сигареты, проклиная тех идиотов, кто придумал запрет о курении в общественном месте. На крошечном пятачке, где страдальцы могли получить законную дозу отравы, казалось, вообще не осталось места, особенно когда Юнхо прислонился к стене, вытряхивая из пачки «Мальборо». Вся улица для Джеджуна теперь была слишком тесной и неправильной. Юнхо из его прошлого не курил, и всегда жаловался, что Джеджун понапрасну губит свою жизнь.  
В такси они молчали, глядя на мелькающие за окнами огни, словно все слова закончились рядом с клубом, захлебнувшись в сигаретном дыме.  
Если честно, Джеджун был уверен, что в номере они займутся сексом, в память о добрых старых временах, потому что чем еще могут заняться два бывших любовника, случайно встретившись в чужом городе. Вместо этого они проболтали всю ночь, отыскивая новые слова, заполняя пропасть, что пролегла между их жизнями воспоминаниями, именами, важными и не очень событиями.  
— Как ты здесь? — все-таки спросил Джеджун и добавил, – А я вот пою песни и думаю о тебе.  
И это действительно прозвучало пошло и банально, совсем как в его мыслях, но Юнхо не заметил или сделал вид, что не заметил, потому что засмеялся и заявил: «Я ничего. Танцую и думаю о тебе».  
Возможно, эта фраза была ложью от первого до последнего звука, но ложью, в которую хотелось верить. Они лежали на постели, касаясь друг друга плечами, и Юнхо говорил о мюзикле, где он сейчас танцует и чуть-чуть поет, и о школе, где занимается с детьми, и о Нью-Йоркском парке, где иногда кормит голубей, и о прочей ерунде. Джеджун напряженно вслушивался в корейскую речь с ноткой американского акцента, почти совсем незаметной, лишь оттеняющей вкус. Он рассказывал о своих песнях и клипах, и клубах, и фанатках в интернете, о коте и собаке, которые постоянно дерутся, и о сотне ничего не значащих мелочей, поглаживая выступающую косточку на щиколотке Юнхо. Больше ничего — никаких поцелуев и презервативов, только легкие, почти неощутимые прикосновения. Оба так и заснули, не раздеваясь.  
А наутро Джеджун решил, что они идиоты. В тот самый момент, когда покупал вафли на завтрак у толстой негритянки с лихо надвинутым на правую бровь поварским колпаком. Только полные и окончательные идиоты после нескольких лет разлуки могли проболтать всю ночь, вместо того чтобы заняться безудержным сексом на потолке. Пусть секс не решал проблем, но пустые разговоры тоже не особо помогали.  
Джеджун прижал к груди теплый бумажный пакет, вспомнил мягкий приглушенный голос Юнхо, как он говорил про детей в своей школе, и подумал, плевать на Ючона и его ухмылку, о том, что порой быть идиотом почти так же приятно, как трахаться на люстре. Хотя он бы не отказался, особенно если речь идет о Юнхо.  
В Центральном Парке дети носились между скамейками, золотистый ретривер грыз ярко-красный мячик, и небо казалось удивительно-голубым для сумрачного Нью-Йорка. Скорее всего, Джеджун выдумал себе эту идиллию, потому что Юнхо крепко сжимал его ладонь, и девушка из клуба была просто его подругой, и кожаная куртка привычно пахла терпким Hugo Boss, и даже расстояние до Сеула выглядело пустяковым.  
Наверное, в случайных встречах с прошлым нет ничего плохого. По крайней мере, Джеджун решил именно так, когда они все же закончили с разговорами и добрались до постели. Он заново изучал все родинки и шрамы на таком знакомом — совершенно незнакомом — теле Юнхо, кончиками пальцев, краешком губ вспоминая все плавные изгибы и жесткие линии.  
Если бы кто-то решил снять клип на эту песню, ему пришлось бы выключить камеру — музыкальное порно не показывают на центральных каналах, даже в толерантной Америке.  
Аэропорт Кеннеди показался Джеджуну еще мрачнее при прощании. Отношения на расстоянии, пусть со скайпом и прочими достижениями прогресса, вовсе не то, о чем мечтаешь, когда тебе двадцать семь.  
Но порой проще смириться с тем, что тебе предлагает судьба, чем пытаться плыть против течения. Телефон Дохуна из памяти мобильного Джеджун удалил еще в Нью-Йорке. Ему было немного жаль этого парнишку, но он заслуживал лучшего. Они оба заслуживали лучшего.  
К счастью, провожать его фанатки не пришли, поэтому Джеджун воспользовался той самой толерантностью, пока десять минут целовался с Юнхо на глазах улыбающейся девочки-супервизора.

В этом мире есть три человека, которые тебя любят и всегда поддержат. Джеджун положил голову на стол и уставился на Ючона с Джунсу, которые дурачились на танцполе, коверкая движения «Каннам Стайл». Чанмин рядом покачал головой, пробормотав под нос: «Хён, я скажу, что мы с ними не знакомы, ладно?»  
Юнхо должен был приехать через пять дней, на полгода он получил работу в одном из мюзиклов в Сеуле. Джеджун так бурно радовался, что совсем забыл спросить название постановки.  
Виски в бокале оставалось нетронутым.


End file.
